A Happy Awesome Birthday
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: This is a birthday present for Atama Ga Kuru Teru!


A/N: This One-shot is dedicated to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**, it's a birthday present for her! Happy Birthday Atama-Chan! And sorry that it's late!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

Human names are used!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A-Happy-Awesome-Birthday-To-You<p>

Bridget twitched as she watched her friend get beaten up again by Elizabeta. Honestly, Bridget thought, why does Gilbert always have to piss her off. Doesn't he realize that he'll keep getting hit by her frying pan?

_Maybe he doesn't have a brain…._

This wasn't turning out how Bridget pictured her birthday. She wanted to spend this year alone with Gilbert but apparently the world had something against her.

You see, Bridget was actually in love with Gilbert, but Gilbert was unaware of this. It hurt Bridget every time she saw him run off to flirt with some other girls. All Gilbert saw her as was his best friend.

She wished that she could grab Elizabeta's frying pan and knock some sense into him.

"Damn stupid girl, vhy does she keep hitting the awesome me?" Gilbert complained, after Elizabeta left. Bridget sighed, gently dabbing the new wounds.

"Maybe if you would stop picking fights with her, then you wouldn't get hit."

He tsked before suddenly smirking. "Ah, I just remembered. It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

Bridget blinked, having gotten lost in his ruby eyes, before shrugging. "Yeah."

He suddenly shot up, surprising Bridget, and grabbed her hand. "Then I shall give you the best present ever-today you shall get to spend the day vith the awesome me!"

Wow, it's like her wish had been answered! But she wasn't going to let Gilbert know that…

"Now, lets go have some awesome fun!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert took Bridget to a café first and paid for everything, surprising her a little. Normally, she had to pay for everything.<p>

She had ordered the chocolate cake while Gilbert whined about the place not having beer. Bridget rolled her eyes at that, muttering _"Germans,"_ under her breath. For some reason, Bridget felt like she was on a date, but didn't try to get her hopes up. After she finished her cake, she laughed in amusing when she saw that he had gotten some of his pastry on his face.

Without realizing what she was doing, she carefully wiped it off with a napkin. Both Bridget and Gilbert's eyes widened before nervously laughing.

For a minute there, Bridget could have sworn that she saw Gilbert blushing but she immediately rejected that thought.

Gilbert does not blush.

The next place they went to was the park, where they happened to run into Francis Bonnefoy-the neighborhood pervert.

"Ah, what do we have here? You sly dog Gil, taking Bridget on a date, _non_?"

Again, Bridget swore she saw Gilbert blush. "No! It's her birthday, so for her birthday present, I'm gracing her vith my presences."

Bridget was kinda disappointed of his answer.

Francis laughed, a smirk on his face. "I see. Well, I should be going now. Happy birthday _mon cheri_."

He took Bridget's hand and kissed it before winking and leaving.

Before Bridget knew it, Gilbert was already dragging her off to the next destination. Bridget glanced up at Gilbert's face and saw a frown on his face.

She knew that expression but couldn't believe it.

It was the face of someone jealous.

* * *

><p>After a fun filled day off pissing off Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, and getting chased down by an angry Arthur, Bridget was ready to collapse.<p>

Bridget was currently hanging out in Gilbert's room while he updated his blog, laughing his weird 'kesese' under his breath.

Sometimes Bridget wondered if he needed to go to the mental hospital.

"So, did you enjoy spending time with the awesome me?" Gilbert asked, smirking at her.

She blinked before smiling. "Sure."

Bridget began to feel herself blushing when she noticed that Gilbert wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He then suddenly stood up and walked right in front of her.

"Gilbert?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

He smirked before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She gasped into the kiss, allowing Gilbert to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Gilbert finally broke the kiss when he needed air. Bridget was bright red, almost as red as Antonio's tomatoes (though Lovino could go brighter.)

"Happy birthday Bridget." He whispered huskily.

This was her best birthday, Bridget decided, before Gilbert pulled her into another kiss, carefully lying her on the bed…

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's late, I've come down with a headache -.-'<p>

I hope I did Gilbert/Prussia right, I find it difficult if I don't have much info on them XD

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATAMA GA KURU TERU

-Tailsdoll123!


End file.
